


Let it Pass

by jsyum



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Chaptered, Fluff, M/M, More stuff, Romance, don't get your hopes up, maybe smut, ummmm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsyum/pseuds/jsyum
Summary: Jaehyun comes home one night to a voicemail that opens a book full of what used to be love and happiness and reliving the memories hurts too much, he should had just let it pass.





	1. intro

**Author's Note:**

> ummm, this is the first part to a kind of long story so buckle your seat belts cause this is gonna be one hell of a ride

jaehyun closed the front door of his home, sighing. he turned on the light and began removing his coat, the clock on the wall read 10:32 pm. he was supposed to be home by eight but his job had asked him to stay later for tomorrow’s huge corporate meeting. he hung up his coat and toed off his shoes, and walked into his living room pressing the play button on his answering machine.

 

 _you have three unheard messages. click._ he presses play and sits on the sofa running a hand through his hair.

 

_first unheard message. “hey honey! it’s your mom calling, just wanted to let you know that your father’s birthday brunch is this Sunday! I know you’re busy with work and everything but it would mean a lot to us if you could show up! hope all is well! love you!” click._

 

jaehyun sighed rolling his eyes, he loved his family don’t get him wrong it’s just he’s surrounded by people all the time, the weekend is his only time to relax by himself. he guesses he could just show up for a little bit then leave a little early. he shrugs his shoulders and presses play.

 

_click. second unheard message._

 

_“uh, yeah hi this is your local cable company calling to tell you…”_

 

jaehyun just lets the message play as he gets up and walks to the kitchen to grab a drink. he grabs a cup from the cupboard and opens the fridge to grab the water pitcher. he closes the fridge with his hip and sets the cup and pitcher on the table walking back to open the top freezer to grab the ice tray. he pauses what he’s doing to hear the voicemail and realizes it’s still his cable company talking about some new upgrade. he cracks the tray to loosen the ice and plops them in his cup, pouring the water next. he takes a sip as the next voicemail begins playing.

 

_click. third unheard message._

 

 _“um, hey jaehyun.”_ he chokes, having a coughing fit, he knew that voice. it’s the voice that, despite everything, still causes goosebumps to appear on his skin. “ _it’s me taeyong… uh- i don’t know if this is still your number or not but uh…”_ jaehyun puts the cup down and moves towards the machine sitting on the floor in the space between the couch and the coffee table.

 

_“it’d be better to do this actually talking to you so uh- give me a call when you can. uh- this is taeyong by the way.” click._

 

the room goes silent as jaehyun sits there in the dark. the only light coming from the kitchen. “ _he called me. he’s called me? he’s called me. taeyong has called me. me? me. he’s called me.”_ is on repeat in jaehyun's mind as he watches the machine blink the numbers “00” in it’s obnoxious bright red.

 

 _why would he call me? after everything._ jaehyun begins to bite his nails. getting up from sitting on the floor, he turns on the floor lamp providing an orangey yellow glow to parts of the living room, and walks towards the bookshelf pulling out an old brown scrapbook on the lowest shelf, on the far right corner. he goes back to his spot on the floor and put the scrapbook on the coffee table. staring at its cover, the words “memories” written in big gold lettering, the cover wrinkled and withering looking a lot older than it actually was (really it was maybe only two years old but jaehyun had bought it looking rough “for the aesthetic”).

 

after staring at the front cover for what seems like forever in the dimly lit room he breathes in and turns to the first page. pasted on was a polaroid of him and another person, in his handwriting the words “jaehyun + taeyong “ with a heart and an arrow across decorates most of the space around it. he smiles to himself at his cheesy-ness and examines the photo. in it is him and taeyong sitting on someone’s tan corduroy couch, jaehyun’s legs draped over taeyong’s, taeyong’s arm wrapped around his waist, red solo cups in their hands, a smile on his face as taeyong kisses his cheek. as he stares at the photo his chest tightens and he lets out a shaky breath, one that he didn’t realize he was holding.

 

this photo must’ve had to have been taken about a year and some months ago, about two months into their relationship. he blinks and turns the page, the only thing on the next page was a movie ticket that was taped in the center along with a pressed dried flower. jaehyun didn’t need any photos or words to know where that ticket was from, or to remember that night. it was their first date, and he still remembers everything that happened that night.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was 7 a.m. and as usual Jaehyun was at his best friends coffee shop wiping down the table after a customer had just gotten up to leave. The store was relatively empty, especially at this time around because the only people who came in at this hour only had time to buy their coffee and leave. Jaehyun had just brought back the dishes to the counter when he saw his friend laying his head down on the counter behind the cash register. 

“Yuta, get up, this looks bad.” Jaehyun said patting his friends head. 

“Jaehyun,” he groaned, “I’m sleepy.” he moved, but only so he could get comfortable again, laying one arm on the counter to soften where he was laying his head. 

“Yuta,” jaehyun mocked his groan, “you’re the one who wanted to open your place at 5 a.m. so it’s your own fault you’re tired.” He said, playing with the strands of Yuta's hair that was splayed all on the counter. 

“Everyone knows that those who wake up the earliest make the most money.” He said, finally sitting up. 

“Well, you still wake up for the money.” Jaehyun said.

“Hey, you come in too you know, so it’s not just me.” 

“Yeah, but we both come in for different reasons, you come in for the money.” 

“And? What do you come in for?” 

“I come in because you ask me to, I have another job too you know, one that pays me more.” He stuck out his tongue. 

“Awe aren’t you so sweet!” Yuta said, pinching both of Jaehyun’s cheeks. 

“Stop it.” Jaehyun said trying to move his friend’s hands away, when the door opened ringing the bell that was attached to it. Both stopped messing with each other once they saw who was at the door. It was a regular named Taeyong, who came in Tuesday’s, Thursday’s and Sunday’s at 7 a.m. for a cup of coffee with two shots of espresso. He looked at Yuta then at Jaehyun, then he looked at Yuta again who still had his hands on Jaehyun’s face. Yuta followed his eyes, and realized his hands were still on his face. He quickly dropped them and cleared his throat. 

“Good morning!” he said trying to ease away the awkwardness. Jaehyun just smiled, pushing his hair out of his face and stepping to the side to allow Taeyong to come to the front and take his order. 

“Good morning.” He said, soft-spoken and low. 

“Oh would you look at that, these dishes are dirty and in the way…” Yuta said looking at the dishes jaehyun had placed on the counter. Jaehyun looked at the dishes and was about to grab them when Yuta beat him to it. 

“Let me just get these out of the way, Jaehyun here can take your order.” He smiled softly at Taeyong and when he turned away and made eye contact with Jaehyun his eyes went wide and his eyebrows touched his hairline (almost). Jaehyun’s mouth twitched as he watched his friend turn away. He looked at his shoes as he took the table towel off his shoulder and went behind the counter, placing the towel elsewhere. He looked up and made eye contact with the guy and all of a sudden he got shy, and became painfully aware of the stinging in his cheeks, hoping that they were still red from all the pinching and not the blushing. Oh lord did he feel awkward, what was he supposed to say? Was he supposed to do anything? What the hell is going on?! Okay, okay, they were in a coffee shop, why do people come to a coffee shop… for coffee! 

“Coffee!” Jaehyun blurted out. 

“Excuse me?” Taeyong said. 

“N-nothing, did you want your usual?” Jaehyun asked, trying his hardest not to combust out of embarrassment. Now he knew his blush was visible, he could feel it in his ears. He looked up and Taeyong nodded, he punched it into the register and turned around to begin making his drink. In the midst of making his drink he saw his friend out of the corner of his eye mouthing the words “Talk. To. Him.” Jaehyun vaguely shook his head and put the lid on the cup, turning around almost spilling the coffee. 

“Here’s your coffee, that’ll be 3.87.” he said. Taeyong slipped him a ten dollar bill. 

“Keep the change.” He winked, grabbed his cup and left, all the while Jaehyun was watching him. 

“Wow, that was so sad.” His best friend said, appearing out of nowhere making Jaehyun jump. 

“Don’t say anything.” He said, hiding his face in embarrassment, meanwhile Yuta grabbed the ten dollar bill to put into the cash register. 

“Hey, look.” He said nudging Jaehyun with this elbow, Handsome boy over here left his number for you. Jaehyun moved his hands away from his face and grabbed the money out of his hand. He looked at the money and sure enough there was a number. “Xxx-xxx-xxxx. Call me.” it said. 

“What if this isn’t even his number? What if some guy left it on there for some stripper to see or something.” Jaehyun asked. 

“Well i guess there’s only one way to find out!” Yuta snatched the money back, grabbed the wall phone and began dialing. 

“Yuta, don’t call the number!” he tried stopping him, but it was too late. 

“Hello! Is this the number of that guy who was just in here, the one who always wears the fancy suits and, as my friend likes to say, “wears slacks so nice, it shows off every asset properly”?” Yuta said into the phone, Jaehyun gasped and was about to smack him when Yuta grabbed his hand just in time. “No this isn’t that guy, this is his friend… yeah… the one who’s handsome, pretty and blonde… okay well I’ll let him know this is your number, thanks!” He hung up. 

“It’s his number.” Yuta said, giving him back the money. 

“Why did you say those things! I never said that! Now he’s probably gonna think I’m weird…” Jaehyun pouted. 

“Oh relax… He laughed when I said it, plus even after you’ve embarrassed yourself in front of him thousands of times he still shows up! Even after today’s catastrophe he still gave you his number.” 

“And what am I supposed to do with it?!” Jaehyun asks, stretching out the dollar bill in his hand. 

“Call him.” 

“Ugh, I can’t do that!” 

“Yes, you can. I believe in you. Also it’s 7:45, I suggest you get going.” Yuta says, crossing his arms and leaning back against the counter. 

“You’re lucky i have to leave, otherwise I would fight you.” 

“You can fight me later, have fun at work!” 

Jaehyun rolled his eyes but began taking off his apron. He needed to leave for his other, more serious, job not saying that he doesn’t love working with Yuta it’s just, he also loves working with models as well, and fashion. He said bye to Yuta slipping the ten dollar bill in the back of his jeans hoping he’d forget it’s even there. 

 

“Why do you keep staring at that ten dollar bill?” Jaehyun heard from behind him. He turns and sees his close friend and colleague Ten, or.. at least that’s what everyone calls him. Jaehyun asked about it one time but all he said was “it’s because I'm a 10/10 baby.” and winked. Jaehyun was so dumbfounded by his answer that he never bothered asking again. 

“Hello?” Ten said waving a hand in front of his face before huffing and snatching the money away. 

“Wait no-” he tried grabbing the money back but Ten wouldn’t let him, shoving a hand in his face as he used the other to examine the money. 

“Hey! Whose number is this?!” He asked, gasping as he read the number over and over again.

“It’s… this guy’s number…” Jaehyun said sliding down in his chair, wishing he could just shrink. 

“Ooh! I’d love to hear all about it but Seo just called a meeting, apparently it’s  _ exciting _ .” he said adding a sarcastic emphasis to the word exciting. 

“It’s about this years fall edition, something about a competition or something like that.” Taeil, another close friend and colleague, said stopping at his desk.

“Yeah, something like that.” 

“Something like that.” Jaehyun repeated standing up, grabbing the dollar and unbuttoned his jacket to try and put it in the inside jacket but taeil snatched it, walking away towards the elevator. 

“Jesus, can I just get my money back! I earned that!” Jaehyun said following Taeil with Ten trailing close behind.

“Clearly you  _ did _ ,” Taeil said “you got ten dollars and a number, what the hell did you do to earn this?!” Ten laughed and pressed the elevator button.

“It’s not like that!” jaehyun snapped.

“Apparently the guy’s been going to Yuta’s coffee shop only the days jaehyun works there,  _ and  _ he only pays attention to jaehyun!” Ten giggled behind his hand as all three of them stepped into the elevator, taeil pressing the button to go up. 

“That’s not true, don’t say that. Where’d you even hear that from?!”

“Yuta came over the other night and we talked about you.” Jaehyun looked at Ten. “Don’t worry it was nothing  _ bad _ , we just said that you should be more outgoing and less shy, you’re a good kid, nice sweet and smart, he’ll love you!”

“Yeah, not to mention you’re like… hot as fuck.” Taeil added in.

“On occasion, you’re more cuter than hot, when you have your hair down you look all nice and soft but then you put your hair up and it’s like  _ wham!  _ Hot Boy.” 

“Wow, you guys just talk don’t you?” 

“Yes we do.” Ten said, the elevator doors opening and the three of them walked down the hall and into the meeting room where a bunch of people were already. 

“Ah, nice of you three to finally join us.” CEO Seo said from the front of the room, staring mainly at Ten. “Now, as you know the fall edition is coming just around the corner and this year we were lucky enough to partner up with a clothing brand-” Mr. Seo’s voice faded into the background as he felt Taeil step close behind him

“Here’s your money back.” He whispered in his ear, slipping the money in his butt pocket and giving him a little slap just to mess with him. Jaehyun smiled and jabbed his elbow back hitting Taeil in the stomach, a silent “oof” in his ear, Ten snickering beside them. The sound of clapping brought them out of their little bubble and they looked towards the front of the room. Jaehyun gasped. 

“What? What is it?” Ten asked looking at Jaehyun.

“T-that’s him.” Jaehyun stuttered. 

“Who?!” 

“T-the guy who asked for my number.” The three of them looked straight ahead. At the front of the room stood Taeyong, the Taeyong from this morning, in his gray colored suit, and pushed back crimson colored hair, that Taeyong was standing across the room staring right at Jaehyun. 

“That’s him?!” Ten blurted out, quickly covering his mouth as soon as he realized all eyes were now on him. 

“I-I’m sorry please continue.” He apologized, bowing. 

“Right, okay well then. Mr. Lee,” Mr. Seo said turning the attention towards him. Taeyong looked at Johnny for a split second, bowing before staring back at Jaehyun yet again. 

“Thank you,” he cleared his throat looking around “I just want to say how excited I am to finally be able to work with you all yet again and I’m excited to see what you all bring to the table!” He said smiling at everyone but ultimately ending at Jaehyun, who in return held his breath. Everyone around them clapped, standing up to try their hardest to greet the newcomer in the front of the room, leaving Ten, Jaehyun, and Taeil in the back. Jaehyun clapped softly and he felt Taeil lean in to his ear.

“Could you be anymore obvious?” He laughed, a puff of air hitting Jaehyun’s ear. 

“What are you talking about?” Jaehyun said, finally breaking eye contact with the man, and turning to look at his friend. 

“He’s talking about this.” Ten said, pinching his ear and yanking it. He swatted away his ear and smacked his shoulder. 

“Don’t do that!” Jaehyun said Ten smacked his shoulder back and Jaehyun hit him again, Ten wanted to hit him again but Jaehyun moved out of the way and he ended up hitting Taeil then soon enough all three of them were hitting each other until a voice broke them up. 

“Ten, could you come see me for a second.” Mr. Seo asked, passing by the trio and walking out the door, most likely to his office. They quickly stopped their little game and tried their hardest to act like adults who work at a high end magazine company. 

“Of course Mr. Seo.” He said, bowing.

“Ooh, someone’s in trouble~” Taeil joked before walking somewhere. 

“What do you think he’s gonna say?” Jaehyun asked, worried for his friend. 

“Nothing too bad,” He looked at Jaehyun’s worried face. “Trust me, I know him.” He winked before patting his friend’s head and walking out. 

“Here.” Taeil came back with three folders in hand, giving one of them to Jaehyun. Jaehyun flipped through the pages of the folder and looked at Taeil and over his shoulder he could see Taeyong finishing up a talk with some other people before turning to look at him. He fixed his jacket and began walking towards the two. 

“T-taeil-” Jaehyun stuttered, looking back at his friend. “Let’s go to lunch.” 

“Okay, but what about Ten?” Taeil asked, when Jaehyun didn’t answer him he realized he wasn’t even looking at him but instead at something behind him. He turned around and saw Lee Taeyong walking up to them and an idea popped into his head. He dropped the folders on the floor. “Oops.” he shrugged as most of the papers flew out. Jaehyun huffed and bent down to pick up the papers. 

“Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! You know what? While you do that I’m gonna go get Ten.” Taeil rushed out as quick as he could, leaving poor jaehyun to clean up the papers, making it hard as everyone was stepping around him trying to leave. 

“Taeil, I swear to God I'm going to smack you when I-” Jaehyun muttered. 

“Here let me help you.” Someone said as their hand accidentally brushed against his. Jaehyun looked up and saw Taeyong only a few inches away from his face and he quickly snatched his hand away, almost as if he was burned. 

“It’s okay, I can do it.” Jaehyun tried reassuring the man, but he didn’t budge.

“Is he your boyfriend?” Taeyong asked out of nowhere. 

“What?” Jaehyun paused, looking up in shock. 

“That guy, who was with you, is he your boyfriend?” Taeyong whispered softly waiting for the last person to leave the room. 

“I-I’m sorry?” Jaehyun grabbed the last paper on the ground and stood up, Taeyong following. 

“That guy, the one you were with,” he got quiet “the one who touched your butt. Are you guys dating?”

“No!” Jaehyun sputtered but quickly regained his composure. “And even if we were, why would that be any of your business?”

“Well then it’d be a waste to try and pursue you wouldn’t it?” the corner of his mouth quirked up.

“I guess it would, wouldn’t it.” Jaehyun said, grabbing the papers from him and turning around and walking out of the room. 

 

“Well? What happened?!” Ten said as him along with Jaehyun, and Taeil walked into Yuta’s store. 

“Nothing happened, he just asked if Taeil was my boyfriend cause he was all close and touchy touchy with me.” Jaehyun explained, as they sat down at a table. 

“What? He didn’t ask if I was your boyfriend?” Ten pouted, slumping back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Probably because you’re so short.” Yuta said as he came over with a tray of mugs in his hand. 

“Oh, shut up!” 

Jaehyun watched as his friends argued back and forth each of them arguing about how they could pass off as boyfriend material for each of the other ones, he was about to say something when his phone began vibrating in his pocket. He took it out and saw “ _ unknown caller _ ” He stood up holding a quick finger to his friends and walked to the kitchen. 

“Hello?” He said answering the call. 

“ _ Hello? Is this… jaehyun?”  _ Jaehyun took the phone off his ear to see who was calling again, but he didn’t recognize the number.

“Yes, may i ask who’s calling?” 

“ _ Taeyong, uh, Lee Taeyong.”  _

“The guy from this morning, and this afternoon?”

_ “Yes that’s me. Listen, uh, I was wondering if you’d like to go out with me this Saturday?” _

“Uh…” jaehyun didn’t know what to say, he knew he wasn’t busy but should he go out with a guy he barely even knew? He stepped out the kitchen and looked at his friends sitting at a table and laughing with each other, he always admired them for being so outgoing and fun, always sharing their weird and wild stories… plus who knows! Maybe this will actually go somewhere, and it’s not like Taeyong was ugly, and apparently he was very successful too, but it’s not like he’s going out with him for his money, he didn’t even know if he had money and-

_ “Hello?” _ Taeyong said, “ _ you’ve been quiet for a bit.. Listen if you don’t want to then we don’t have to or-”  _

“No! No! Sorry I'm just a little busy at the moment but… sure, I-I’d love to go out with you this Saturday.” 

_ “Perfect,”  _ he said, voice husky sending shivers down Jaehyun’s spine. “ _ Let’s meet up at the coffee place and we’ll go from there.”  _

“Okay,” Jaehyun said in a breathy voice.

_ “Goodbye Jaehyun.” _ Taeyong said before hanging up. Jaehyun put his phone back in his pocket with a small smile on his face, walking back to his friends. 

“What’s with that smile?” Yuta asked an amused look on his face. 

“I-I  guess I have a date.” Jaehyun said softly feeling shy all of a sudden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowow first chapter completed! sorry for the typos or mistakes if there are any, hope you enjoyed !!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this since the summer of 2018 and it's not even finished yet lmao, I've been working really hard on this and this is one of my first chapter stories ever ! so I hope it's been good so far shhshs


End file.
